


No tip?

by GroceryBag



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackwell is four years, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Homophobic Language, I dont know how to write Nathan lol, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place during and after events of LiS, Title Subject to Change, Warren is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroceryBag/pseuds/GroceryBag
Summary: Warren begins working at the Two-Whales Diner to scrap up some cash for college. Turns out Nathan Prescott is a regular.Takes place during and after the week of LiS





	1. First shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! You know, when there aint GrahamScott content you gotta make some yourself!
> 
>  
> 
> A few minor changes in the story, and is a little slow in the beginning. It'll pick up within a few chapters. Thanks for sticking with it!
> 
> (TW for a bit of homophobic language)

 

Warren hated thinking about his future.

 Where he wanted to go to college, how much that college will drain his and his parents bank account (Warren looked. Apparently _any_ college will do that part), swimming in student loans, life _after_ college, where he wanted to work, finding a job that can _sustain_ his student loans, whilst paying his bills and other important payments, while still giving him some freedom to have _fun_.

 Too much to factor in. Too much to stress about. Right now, he was content, simply with playing World of Warcraft and Overwatch. Playing games and hanging out with his best friends, Max, Stella, Alyssa, and Brooke.

 Sure, there were scholarships (that’s the only reason he could even go to Blackwell in the first place), and financial aid, but than there was room and board, transportation, gas, and miscellaneous things like clothes, school supplies, and textbooks. It was a lot.

 Warren wasn’t stupid. He knew he couldn’t afford it. His family definitely wasn’t poor, but they were lower middle-class, at best. His parents worked a lot, to give him the best life they could, and Warren loved them for that. But he knew that alone wasn’t enough. So it was time to contribute.

 He started tutoring at the local middle schools, which brought in some good income. He got enough community service hours to get him some pretty hefty scholarships.

 ...And he got a job. At the Two-Whales to be exact.

 He applied to a few different places, but it turned out Joyce would be the only one to hire a teenager with no experience. Working at Target would probably suck ass anyway.

 Today was his first real day. He had showed up the past week, so Joyce could show him the ropes, teach him how to make everything in case she’s too busy, the most popular menu items, and how to deal with rude customers.

 Warren wouldn’t be cooking, (thank god, the last time he tried to make Pancakes was for Mothers’ day, and they were so black, they looked like Warren’s closet, which hasn’t seen light in years’) Joyce had told him he’d only be waiting the booths, and sometimes the bar if Joyce is busy.

 That led him to now, in his white button-up and pants, with a black apron around his neck, about to take his first table. He checked himself out in the reflection of the door. 

Turns out, it was Max, coming in to be supportive. She was with Kate, who’s eyes reeked of exhaustion and _despair._ She looked hauntingly tense and super tired. It wasn’t like Warren didn’t know why. Everybody knew why.

 Warren had seen the video. He knew Kate wasn’t herself. She would never let herself hang on all those guys as she did _that_ night. He had no idea what happened and why, but he wasn’t about to start pushing for details. Hell, he still felt guilty for even clicking on that link that Justin sent him.

 He approached their table, notepad and pen in hand. They smiled up at him.

 “Hey Warren! Kate just got out of church and we decided to grab lunch over here. How’s the first shift been treating ya?” Max asked, looking up at him with a smile.

 “I wouldn’t know, actually. You’re my first table!” Warren responded with a smile.

 

“Well I think you’re doing wonderful.” Kate said politely, smiling as she tucked some hair behind her ear. It was amazing how Kate’s kindness never faltered.

 “Thanks Kate. Well, I guess now is a good time to get started. What can I get you?”

 “I’ll take your best burger, and hold the onions, with water.” Max says. Warren writes it down.

 "Just a Caesar Salad for me please, and some water.” Kate said quietly.

 “Got it. It’ll be out soon.”

 Warren waved as he went into the kitchen and left the ticket for Joyce and poured two cups of water, and quickly brought it out to them.

 They chatted for a bit, until the lunch rush really picked up, and Warren bid them ado.

 For the rest of the day, it went relatively smooth. The same question (“Where the hell is Joyce?”), lots of faces.

 Truckers, cops, students from the local high school, students from Blackwell, and general Arcadia Bay citizens enjoying the Sunday evening.

 Everything was going great. Warren was doing better than he thought he would, and before he knew it, it was 7:45, 15 minutes till closing.

 Warren's eyes lingered on the kitchen clock, feeling a particular sense of dread settle in his stomach. 

  It was 7:46.

 It was 7:46 when the richest asshole of Blackwell, stomped through the door.

 His name was Nathan Prescott.

 The name boiled like lava in Warren’s brain.

 Max had told him about the rude comments he would sneer at her, Kate, Alyssa, Stella, Daniel, and pretty much everyone not in his clique of Barbie replicas known as the vortex club.

 Nathan hadn’t spotted him yet, just took a brief sweep of the diner, and sat in a booth with such confidence, it might as well have been owned by him. Hell, it probably was.

 Joyce was busy, preparing the kitchen for closing and cleaning, so it was Warren’s job to take care of it.

 He sighed, put on a half-hearted smile as he approached the table.

 “Hello, welcome to the Two-Whales, what can I get you this evening?”

 Nathan looked up from his phone, his eyes going wide as he realized who it was. He started laughing obnoxiously like the entitled prick he was.

 “Oh, you have got to be fucking with me right now. This is gold.” He sneered.

 Warren grinded his teeth. Hard. “Are you going to order? We close in 13 minutes.”

 “Give me a second, this is just too good to miss out on.” He laughed for a few more seconds before calming down.

 “Alright, listen up nerd, I’m only going to say this once. I come here a lot, so you better memorize it quick. Are you rea- I don’t actually care.” Nathan looked at him as he spoke. “I want a cheeseburger with ketchup but no mayo or mustard. Four pickles, which need to go on the top bun after the ketchup. I want 3 pieces of bacon, which have to go on top of the patty.”

 Warren blinked, his hand cramping from writing so quick. “Is that it?” He seethed.

 “No onions.” Nathan said slowly and mockingly.

 Warren fake smiled obnoxiously. “Coming right up!”

 He left the ticket for Joyce, who did a playful ‘ _tsk’_ as she read the order. (“Nathan’s order. I’d recognize it anywhere.”)

 Warren smiled as Joyce worked on, hopefully, the final meal of the night.

 He just continued cleaning as he was before the poster-boy for arrogant assholes strolled in and his duties were interrupted

 “So, tell me, why are you working here again?" Nathan slouched on the booth seat, entitlement reeking on his face.

 “To pay for college.” Warren mumbled. “Not everyone can afford everything all willy-nilly.”

 Nathan looked amused. “And that is my problem, how?”

 “Never said it was.”

 “Good. How much a low=life like you getting paid?”

 “Why do you care?”

 “Don’t worry, I already know. Minimum wage.” He stated in a teasing manner. “Just wanted to hear it come out of your mouth.”

 It took every ounce of Warren’s mental strength to not take his broom and smash Nathan over the head with it.

 “Well-” Warren began before getting caught off by Joyce.

 “The food’s ready!” Joyce called as she rang the bell.

 Grumbling under his breath, Warren angrily power-walks to get the food. Once in hand, he returns it to Nathan.

 “Have a lovely meal.” He says quickly and not-so-nice as bee-lines for the kitchen before Nathan can say a word.

 When he enters the kitchen, he greets the chefs who are getting ready to end the day. Joyce gives him a warm smile.

 “Good first day?” She asks.

 “For the most part.” He responds with a smile.

 “If anybody ever gives you any trouble, just let me know, okay?”

 “Got it. Thanks Joyce. For everything.”

 Joyce gives him a hug before squeezing his cheeks, the mother in her coming out.

 “Anytime, darling. You really are a sweetie-pie."

 "Thanks Joyce." He sighs. “I have to bring out the last bill for the day.”

 Joyce nods, before going to start cleaning the oven.

 Warren gets everything ready before once more heading to Nathan’s table.

 “Here’s your bill. Wave me over when you’re ready to pay.” He turns on his heel, on his way to get a head start on cleaning.

 “Here.”

 Nathan takes out his wallet, whipping out a hundred-dollar bill. “Keep the change. Everyone knows you need it.”

 With a final flip-off, Nathan is out of the booth and gone.

 With mixed feelings, Warren takes the bill. The meal was only $6. Sure, he was offended that Nathan had taken a dump on his financial standing, but $94 was $94.

 Warren decided to give half to Joyce, and clean up. He mopped the floors and wiped the tables before saying bye to Joyce and heading back to Blackwell for the night.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Warren stood in the parking lot, waiting for Max. Classes had been pretty average that day, and he was excited to see Max and get his flash drive back. His shift didn’t start until 4:30 that day, so he had a little bit of time.

 She was late though. He’d been standing outside for at least 15 minutes. She’d texted that she was on her way 15 minutes ago. He brushed it off, and continued waiting.

 About five minutes later, she shows up, looking a little distressed.

 “What up, Max? How are you?”

 “Here’s your flash, thanks.”

 “No problem. Check out my new wheels!” Warren gestured to his car behind him.

 “Cool. Very old school.”

 “1978 to be exact. Now we can go to the drive-in. There’s one in Newberg, just sixty miles away.”

 “You’re in the wrong time Warren, but than so am I...”

 “You okay?”

 “It’s been one strange fucking day.”

 They talk a bit more before Warren mentions how distracted Max seems.

 “I need to talk to somebody, just to get it out of my system.”

 “Dr. Warren Graham in da house! I won’t even prescribe you any meds… just tell me everything.”

 “For reals Warren, this is between me and you, not social media.”

 “Don’t insult me Max. Go on...”

 “I had this incredibly bizarro experience in Jefferson’s class today… I mean life-changing. Have you ever had a dream so real, it was like a movie?”

 All of a sudden, Nathan starts charging up to them both, face angrier than a bull.

 “Max Caulfield right? You’re one of Jefferson’s photo groupies.”

 “I’m one of his students...”

 Warren goes up to intervene before getting shoved away by Nathan. They argued for a while longer (What Max saw? What did Max see? Why is Nathan even messing with someone like them?)

 Warren tries once more to intervene. 

“Get away from her dude-”

Nathan forcefully headbutts him to the ground. Warren grabs his throbbing head, before looking up again to see Max getting in a car and Nathan getting ready to attack.

 Before Nathan could do anything else, Warren tackles him to ground, returning to favor of the previous headbutt. He had to protect Max.

“Go, go! I got this.”

 She nods as Nathan finds a way to get on top of him and litter punches all over his face. Warren struggles to regain power, putting in a few good hits here and there before getting broken up by the head of campus security, David Madsen.

“Boys, boys! Break it up!” He yelled.

“Don’t say anything.” Nathan said immediately, venom piercing into David. “Or your job is gone.”

 David grunted. “I’m letting you both off with a warning. If I catch you boys fighting again, it’s straight to Wells.”

 Warren knew that wasn’t going to happen. As David walked off, Nathan turned to Warren.

 “Watch your fucking back Gayram. You’re dead.” Nathan spat out as he headed back to the boys’ dorms.

 Warren, hyper-aware of his throbbing eye and intense nosebleed, stood there unsure of what do now.

  _Goddamn,_ did his eye hurt like a bitch. There was blood all over his sleeve, and he could already feel other bruises forming around his body. He wiped his bloody nose once more, and rubbed off the blood from his elbows. 

Feeling defeated, (but a little proud. He did get some good hits for his first fist-fight since grade school) he gets out his phone, and makes a call to Stella.

 “Hey Stella.”

 “What’s up nerd?”

 “Can I borrow some of your makeup? I have work in 30 minutes, and I just got into a fist-fight with Nathan Prescott, and I look like an utter mess right now. I’ll explain later.”

 “Woahhh, you of all people in a fight? What did Nathan even do? You better come to my room right now, I need all of these details ASAP.”

 “Thanks Stella. I’ll be there right away. See you in a sec.”

 He hung up and started towards Stella’s dorm.

 

 

 

 

It was 4:15 and Warren, now caked in makeup, drove in for his second day of work. He had sent Max a picture of the aftermath of the fight with Nathan, to no response. 

Warren had so many questions. What the fuck was Nathan talking about? How was Max involved? What was she going to tell him? 

He was just so...confused. He tried to shake it off as he pulled into the diner.

Warren took an exhausted breath as put on his apron and stepped inside.

 

 

 

The shift went relatively smooth, someone broke a glass, but other than that, it was a good shift for Warren. No one even noticed that he was wearing makeup.

But just like yesterday, like clockwork, the asshole of the hour walked in obnoxiously close to closing.

 _The_ pompous asshole. Shithead of the century. Hands-down worst douche bag of the millennia .

Nathan. Fucking. Prescott. 

He strolled in, his face pretty bruised up too, though just as smug and snarky as always. He sat down in the same booth as yesterday, eyes glued to his phone once again.

Warren lets out a displeased grunt as he trudges over.

"Welcome to the Two-Whales diner, what can I get you?" He grumbles.

Nathan looks up, annoyed. "God. I don't want to look at you right now. Where's Joyce?"

"Cooking. It's me or get out. Honestly, I would prefer option number two. Do us both a favor-"

"Shut up Gayram, Jesus Christ." Nathan spat. "Same thing as yesterday, I told you you'd have to remember."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Is that it?"

"You can tell Cockfield she's a dead girl walking."

Warren shot up, defensive. "I swear to God Nathan, if you lay a finger on her-"

"What're you gonna do? I'm literally the only fucking reason you go to this stupid school in the first place. Be careful- you're hard-on for Cockfield is showing." Nathan paused, and studied his face. "Are you seriously wearing makeup? God, you're even faggier than I thought."

"Maybe you never realized black-eyes make you look stupid."

Nathan snarled. "They're battle-scars. Wear em' loud and proud. Besides, I totally kicked your nerd ass."

"Not really."

"Who's the one wearing makeup on half of their face?"

"..."

"Exactly. Now go get my fucking food."

"Gladly. I would get away from you any day." Warren responded as he walked off before Nathan could say another word.

Warren told Joyce that it was Nathan, and apparently she knew what to make right away. He helped her in the kitchen a bit, to get ready for closing. She finished, and Warren once more, headed out to Nathan's table. 

Warren puts the food down. "Here. Wave me over when you want the-"

He trailed off as he looked out the window, baffled by what he saw. There was absolutely no way. No way that-

"The fuck you looking at nerd?" Nathan interrupting his train of thought.

"Outside.

"Wha-" 

"Look outside."

Nathan, confused as all hell, looked outside. His eyes went wide, not believing what he saw. 

Warren walked out of the diner in slow, disbelief. The snow falling from the sky melted as soon as it hit the ground and as soon as it fell in his hands. It was so  _hot_ outside. It shouldn't be possible. Slowly, others are trickling out to do the same as Warren. Snow, as visible as the sun, falls all around them.

He didn't even notice when Nathan followed suit to him, who looked up at the sky with an unreadable face.

"You do science, right? You got an explanation for this?" Nathan said suddenly, almost desperately.

"No clue." 

They stood there until it cleared up, just as quick as it had started. Without another word, they both found themselves back inside the diner, Nathan eating, and Warren getting ready to close up.

Warren was still in a trance induced by the snow. For the second time that day, he had questions. Endless amounts. But this time, he was a 1000% sure that there would be no answers, no matter how many hours he spent researching.

He gave Nathan the bill, rather quietly in fact, and went back to finish the transaction. Warren went back to Nathan's table for the last (hopefully) time that night.

"You can leave now. I'm free." Warren said, only half joking.

"You're one to talk. I don't have to look at you anymore." He stood up and started towards the door. "I don't want the receipt." 

Nathan left without another word. 

Warren glanced at the receipt, which caused his temporarily forgotten fury at Nathan to reignite.

**_Fucker didn't leave a tip._ **

 

 

 


	2. Week shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week goes on and Nathan just keeps coming in to make Warren's shifts ten times harder than they need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so pumped for everything to pick up story wise. Thanks for coming back for more and all the comments! I'm sorry everything is slow, it should pick up around chapter 3 or 4. Than I can't wait to get the story moving. Thank you all for reading!

Warren groaned as he put on his shirt. It was 7:30 A.M., and since he had no classes that morning, he put himself on the schedule. He was dead-tired, having stayed up quite late playing video games the previous night. He yawned once more, before buttoning up hi shirt, tying his apron, and heading out.

 

 

 

Joyce, bless her soul, made him a cup of coffee for when he arrived. He drank it like his life depended on it, which it probably did. His energy levels were lower than his self-esteem, which was an accomplishment now that he thought about it.

Joyce fussed about his eye, (Warren forgot he wasn't wearing makeup today) insisting to know how he got it, and if he's treating. He dodged the questions to the best of his abilities, and insisted it was nothing to worry about. Eventually she left him alone, but not without plenty of worry. Figures, since she cares about him so much.

About 30 minutes into the shift, Max comes in and takes a seat. Warren, excited, strolls up to her, pen in hand.

"Yoooo, Mad Max! What's cooking?"

She looked up and cringed when she noticed his eye.

"Geez, that looks pretty gnarly Warren... I'm super sorry I left you to deal with that asshat yourself."

"Don't stress about it. I don't mind taking a few hits for team Max." He paused for a second, remembering the events of the parking lot. "That reminds me, why was Nathan going off on you yesterday?"

She looked down. "Don't get involved. I'm really grateful you saved my tooshie yesterday, but it's better to stay out of it if you can. He'll get what's coming to him soon."

 Warren nodded, making a note in his mind to see if he can put on his snooping hat and find out later. "That's fine." He paused. "Oh, that's right! The drive-in is having a  _Planet of the Apes_ marathon. Wanna 'go ape' with me?

"Sure." She studied the menu, looking puzzled about what to get. "Sounds fun. I need to get my mind off of everything that's going ham in my life."

"Cool! I'll text you the info when my shift ends. Ready to order?" Warren wrote it down quickly. 

"Yeah, can I get one of Joyce's breakfast omelette's? Oh, and some of her bacon too!" She smiled at him, which made his stomach go all gushy on the insides. God, she was perfect. 

A few minutes later, he returns back with Max's food, and he finds her with the same blue-haired girl from yesterday, who somehow already had a plate full of bacon. Warren, again, not wishing to pry, sets the food down and leaves with a classic "enjoy!" 

All went well for about 15 minutes, with minor casualties. A trucker broke his coffee mug, which led to the grown man getting a scolding from Joyce, and Warren sweeping up the pieces. Justin and Trevor started fighting, before Joyce broke it up. The usual was usual, Max left with the girl and all was calm.

Than Nathan shows up once more, ready to ruin his day.

He sits down, same booth as always. His eyes lock with Warren's and he snorts as he approaches. 

"I'm getting real sick of this shit Gayram."

"Me too. You know the deal though, Joyce is busy and now you're stuck with me. Now order."

"Memorize this nerd." Nathan leaned back. "A stack of buttermilk pancakes with two things of butter. I want it drenched in syrup, like almost fully covered. And water."

"Great. Is that it?" Warren said as he looked up with disinterest.

"For now. But who knows."

Warren rolled his eyes as he put in the ticket for Joyce. Nathan was a prick sometimes. Though to be fair he was being way nicer than usual, which Warren had no explanation for but was still grateful nonetheless.

Joyce, always on point, finished fairly quickly, which led to Warren bringing it over to Nathan, with few words, thank God.

Warren brought the bill, Nathan paid and left, this time, leaving a whole 1% tip, all with 3 insults or less. 

Around lunchtime, Warren clocked out and headed back to Blackwell for his afternoon classes. Another successful shift was completed, and Warren was satisfied.

 

 

 

Warren sat bored in class. His mind was focused on Max, and what she said earlier. Why shouldn't he get involved? What did Nathan do and why does he care about Max? He'd have to ask around, see if anyone knew anything.

Besides, Max was amazing! She helped him with his science experiment. He would've never thought of Potassium without her! What could she possibly done to piss off the world's biggest asswipe?

Ms. Grant went on and on about the test that Warren had gotten an 100% on anyway. It's not like the class was for him anyway. His thoughts kept straying back to Max and nothing but Max. He really had it bad for this girl. If only he knew how to ask he-

His thoughts were interrupted by Logan exploding through the door.

"Yo! There's some crazy shit going on at the girl's dorm!"

Ms. Grant looked mortified. " Logan what makes yo-"

It was too late. All the students in the class, including Warren left in a big cluster. They each ran to the courtyard in front of the girl's dorms, where Kate Marsh stood on the ledge ready to jump. 

He put an arm around Alyssa who was sobbing her eyes out. He tried his best to comfort her, but he was feeling fucked himself. He didn't know Kate super well, but they had a lot of mutual friends. 

She was inching up to the edge, every step making Warren's heart beat a little faster. He could easily make out the tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to run up there and get her down. It was hard to watch her get ready to jump.

Warren blinked. He had to be seeing things. Is that Max up there? How'd she get up there so fast? He should be relieved, but his heartbeat was going ham, as he saw Max talking to her. They talked and they talked before he saw Max reach her arm out.

When Kate took it, the sense of relief that wafted through Warren's body, made his muscles ache. He looked at Alyssa, whose joy shone through her eyes as he watched Kate step down with Max. 

Warren knew he'd have to talk to Max later, but for now he was just thrilled that Kate was alive.

 

 

 

To be frank, Warren shouldn't even be working right now. He had to much on his mind, and he needed to distract himself, thus leading to him begging Joyce to work for a few more hours. Hesitantly, she agreed. Warren was just grateful for the distraction. 

It was 7:42, and the diner was empty. Having already cleaned, he leaned against the bar, just looking on his phone. He looked up as the door opened. To his great dismay, it was Nathan for the second time that day. He put away his phone, as Nathan stomped to his booth.

"What do yo-"

"Your bitch Cockfield got me suspended."

"Why should I care? You deserve it after what you did."

Nathan's eyes widened with a mix of emotions. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing-"

"Don't fucking lie to me. You know something." He looked around the empty diner. "You. Me. Outside. Now."

Without another word, Nathan forcefully grabbed onto his arm and dragged him out to the side of the building. Nathan grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"I'm gonna ask again, fucker. What did bitchfield tell you?"

Warren stared at Nathan, trying to appear unimpressed when in reality, he was scared shitless.

"Nothing. I'm not lying!" Warren took a sharp breath as Nathan lifted up his fist to punch him. "I asked her about it, and she just told me not to get involved. I don't know anything that happened between you two."

Nathan paused as to consider what he was saying. "Well, you're involved now. If I find out you're lying to me, you're dead. That's not a threat, it's a promise." 

Warren could only nod, due to Nathan's ever tightening grip on him.

Nathan dropped him, before glancing up at the sky with widened eyes.

Warren followed his gaze to the sky. His jaw dropped. "No way...If there was an eclipse I would know about it."

"I'm sure you would nerd." Nathan's eyes fell back on Warren. "Fuck this. I'm not hungry anymore." 

And just as quickly as he came, Nathan left, leaving Warren baffled on the sidewalk, all by himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna @ me or send me a message, my tumblr is im-the-loser-now! Come say hi!


	3. Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YALL ITS BEEN A FAT MONTH. School sucks, and thats who I'm blaming for my laziness, but at least the plot picks up in this chapter Yay!

When Warren woke up the next morning, he felt a bruise coming onto his neck. He sighed. It would match perfectly with his black eye, which he had given up on covering. (Joyce was frazzled when she saw it. A true mother, that woman.)

It didn't help that his brain was still jumbled from the night, when Max had interrupted his League session with how to make a pipe bomb. He already asked, but she wouldn't say a thing. It was frustrating, but it did give Warren food for thought.

He cleared his plate of thoughts and got ready for work. He was taking two-shifts today, because over the night, Luke had asked him to hang out with him (and maybe Justin and Trevor) at the vortex club party. He hadn't done anything social in months, and wanted to go back out there, at least for a little bit. Yes, he hated the vortex club, but if he avoided them at all costs, it shouldn't be too bad. Besides, he already got the day off. 

Classes were cancelled for the rest of the week due to the events from yesterday. Warren was still a little shaken, but tried to shake it off, after all, he wasn't the one that people needed to be worried about. 

When he got to the Two-Whales, it was quiet, save for a few sketchy truckers, and possibly a drug dealer. He did his job, took orders, brought food out. Everything was quiet until Max came in. She said 'Hi' to Warren before going over to the table of suspect drug dealer, and talking a little bit. 

Warren, just a tiny bit concerned, watched from behind the counter. The man seemed to be getting a little annoyed before going back to eating his pancakes and Max walking out, with a smug look on her face. 

Nothing odd happened for the rest of the day, in fact, it was his most normal day since starting his job. No Nathan, of course, much to Warren’s relief. His neck was still bruised from the previous night and his black-eye was just starting to clear up. He did not want to make his face anymore purple than it already was.

 

Warren helped Joyce clean and close before he was headed off back to Blackwell in peaceful sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was now Thursday, and Warren woke up and reveled in the glory of sleeping in late. No work today, no school (for unfortunate reasons, still.) and nothing to do till 8 that night. He glanced at the clock. It was 11 A.M. The feeling of pee in his bladder was the sole thing that pushed him out of bed, and when he stood up, the hunger of the Gods only added to his fuel to start the day.

 

So, Warren got out of bed and headed for the bathrooms, still in his pajamas, of course. He strolled over, did his business, brushed his teeth, the whole morning shebang. He was out just as quick as he was in. Warren was on his fine merry way back to his room, when he was startled by a disturbance down the hall. He peeked down the hall and saw Max and that blue-haired girl whose name he couldn’t recall. They were shouting at….Was that Nathan? However, Warren didn’t have time to get a closer look, because whoever they were aimed a gun at the girls, and there was no time to think about it. Warren tackled him, knocking the gun out of Nathan’s hands. Warren didn’t see the rest before head-butting Nathan, as he had done to him, only days before. Once Nathan was on the ground, in a fit fueled by fear, adrenaline, and rage, Warren started throwing his legs and fists without fury. Had he been in a right and sane state of mind, he would have realized what he was doing and that he needed to stop. However, he wasn’t and he didn’t, not until Max pulled him up and off of Nathan.

Nathan got up, his nose bleeding wildly and profusely. His face, was swelling, and it was guaranteed it was going to bruise. Nathan grips the side of his head, as if it was going to fall off.

“Jesus fuck, my fucking head! Why are you all looking at me like that?” He turned his head sharply to face Warren. “You’re dead. You fucking cunthole faggot nerd, you’re ass is done!” He than turned to Max and Chloe. “You’re both dead. You’re all dead!”

Nathan turns around and picks up his gun, initiating to everyone it’s time to leave. Warren watches as Nathan limps down the hall, holding his arm in one hand, his gun in the other. Warren runs out of the dorms following Max’s lead.

As soon as they were out in the courtyard, Max grabbed onto his arm.

“That was hella intense Warren. Thank you so, so much. You really covered me and Chloe’s bums. 

He looked at her, perplexed. “For what?"

Chloe (he assumed) answered for her.

“For head-butting Nathan Prescott! That shit was awesome!”

Warren looked down at hi feet. “I don’t know. I almost got carried away there.” He looked up. “I kinda feel bad.”

Chloe looked at him like he was crazy. “Don’t dude! If it weren’t for you we might not even be here right now. Nathan Prescott is a dangerous dude. Besides, he certainly didn’t feel bad when he fucked you up.”

Max nodded. “Chloe’s right. Don’t sweat it. You did the best thing you could’ve done.’

Warren shrugged. “I guess you guys are right.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment, before he spoke again. “Do you me to go with you guys? Seems like Nathan’s after all us now.”

Chloe’s expression hardened. “No offense Warren, but this is something only me and Max have to take care of.”

Warren nodded. “Non-taken. Anything I can do to help.”

“Actually, do you think you can dig up anything on Nathan’s father? I know you’re pretty good at that sorta thing.” Max interjected.

“Sure! I can manage.” He paused. “Wait, good at that sorta thing? You callin’ me a stalker?”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. The world will never know” Max chuckled. “We gotta go. See you around. Text me if you find anything noteworthy.”

“Roger that captain! See you later, alligator!”

She waved before trailing off, Chloe behind her. He thought about how in-love with her he was as he walked all the way back to his dorm. The events that just transpired minutes before had completely slipped his mind. He looked down and realized he was still in his pajamas.

He cringed at himself. He had finally impressed Max, and this is what he looked like? Thanks, universe.

He turned to his mirror, ready to change, stopping at what he saw.

On his white shirt, there was a big, red, bloodstain in the middle of his shirt. A wave of guilt washed over him. He had hit Nathan pretty hard, and he was limping down the hallway.

In retrospect, he shouldn’t feel guilty, right? Nathan had a gun, and he looked ready to shoot. Not to mention, Nathan had done the exact same thing to him only a few days earlier. On the other hand….

Well, there was no other hand. Nathan had never done anything legitimately nice to him or for him. He did leave _one_ massive tip, but than hadn’t tipped at all. Nathan threatened and choked him, but still, guilt coursed through his veins and he just couldn’t shake it off.

Warren sat on his bed. Nathan used to be not that bad.

Warren recalled a moment from freshman year, that he almost forgot about, when Nathan was humane. God, that seemed like such a long-time ago.

His thoughts trailed as he got lost in his memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Warren Graham had already been at Blackwell for a month, and he was still undecided about how he felt. The rush he got when he was accepted, and the rush he got when he first moved in, had faded, and it actually felt like a regular high school now, only that he lived there. Sure, it was nice, the teachers were nice, everyone was cool, and it was alright._

_However, his peaceful freshman year would soon be disrupted._  

_Before arriving at Blackwell, Warren’s mom and dad had bought him a brand new laptop. It’s the only computer he’s ever owned before, and he was simply ecstatic._

_That’s why when he lost it, he was devastated._

  _It happened around 2 nd period English. That day, everyone was asked to bring their computer in if they could, because it was a research day. When Warren opened his backpack, it wasn’t there. At this point, he just figured he had left it in his dorm. He got a pass from the teacher and was dismayed when it wasn’t there. He ran to the media center, which he went to that morning to return a book, and was appalled when the librarian said she hadn’t seen it either. _

  _He checked every where he’d been that morning. No laptop turned up._

  _He finally broke when he checked his locker, to only find that it wasn’t there. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slid to the floor in defeat. He put his head into his hands as sobs racked his body._

 “ _Yo, buddy, you okay?”_

_When Warren looked up, his face was red, and there were tears running down his face. He sniffed as he looked at the stranger. It was a freshman, like him. He didn’t have any classes with this guy though, but he seemed vaguely familiar._

_Warren opened his mouth to say something, but only another sob came out. He felt pathetic, as he couldn’t even get a bloody word out to this guy. The guy sat down next to him._  

“ _Come on man, what’s the deal?”_

_Warren looked at the stranger. He took a deep breath and tried to get his emotions together. “I lost my laptop. Don’t tell me, I know I shouldn’t be cryin-”_

 “ _What? Hell no. You’re totally good. I’ll help you look for it. What’s your name anyway?”_

 “ _W-W-Warren Graham.”_

“ _Hey Warren. My name’s Nathan. Where have you looked?”_

“ _Everywhere I’ve been today. I had it this morning, I just don’t know where it could be.” Warren sighed as he looked down._

“ _Well have you checked the lost and found?”_  

 _Warren shook his head. “I kinda forgot about that place...”_  

“ _Well that would be a damn good place to start.” Nathan stood up. “Let’s go together.” He helped Warren up, and they both headed to the lost and found in the front office._

_In the short walk they took together, Warren learned that Nathan's father was the richest man in Arcadia Bay, and one of the richest in America. He also learned that Nathan had turned 15 two weeks before, and that he went to Blackwell for photography, and how he was so excited to work under THE Mark Jefferson, whoever that was._

_The conversation was so easy between them, that Warren forgot what he was upset about until he reached his destination._

_When the got to the lost and found box that was tucked away in a dark corner in the back of the office, lo-and-behold Warren's most prized possession. He held it up in triumph as he turned to faced Nathan._

_"Thank you so much. Seriously. I don't even know what to say!" Warren said joyfully, in utter gratefulness to him._

_Nathan smiled. "Thank me by keeping an eye on your laptop."  He laughed a little. "I'm joking. We better headout befo-"_

_He was cutoff by the well._

_"Ah. Guess it's time for third period. I'll see you around Warren!" With one last smile and a wave, a young, happy Nathan Prescott trotted off into the flood of students. Warren never spoke to him again. Until..._

 

 

 

...Now. God, so much has changed. Even if that was there only interaction. Nathan was warm, and kind, and...friendly. Now he's just so...Not that. Literal opposite. 

He can't help but wonder what changed. He had no idea where to even start that theory. He shook it off. He had a job to do. He threw on some normal clothes (that  _don't_ have blood on them) and began work on gathering and composing the career and history of Sean Prescott. 

By the time he was done, it was almost 7:30. He had been surviving off of pretzels and Diet Coke. But there it was, a complete biography of Sean Prescott. He shot her a text, and than sent her the E-Mail with the PDF, and a couple of links. She quickly shot him a 'Thank You' text, and that was that.

Than, he got a text from Luke, confirming their plans for the Vortex Club party. Against his better judgement, Warren decided to go through with it, despite Nathan literally wanting to murder him. But what were the chances at a big party, right? Right? Right...

By the time 8:00 finally rolled around, Luke knocked on his door, and they both made their way to the party, meeting up with Trevor and Justin on the way. As soon as the four of them walked in, they were greeted by loud-ass music and lights flashing absolutely everywhere. The four of them were only in there for five minutes, before getting separated in all different direction. Justin got pushed into the pull and was starting a full-on civil war. Trevor went off with Dana to god-knows-where, and Luke was over by the pool, cheering on Justin, leaving a lonely Warren, next to a not-so-conspicuous bar. 

"Yo, buddy. You look like you've had a rough week. Want something?" The bartender called out to him.

Warren, about to say no, stopped in his tracks. He was week was already this bad. Might as well say 'Fuck it'. right?

"Yeah actually. I'll literally take anything. Surprise me." He said, awaiting eagerly.

The bartender. "Alright, calm down. I've got just what you need." 

Warren watched as the bartender poured the drink and passed it to him. 

It smelled a lot like hand-sanitizer as he took a swig. He instantly recognized it as vodka and had to try hold back his coughs and wheezes.

He thanked the bartender as he slowly shuffled away from the bartender. He could only tolerate twenty more minutes of teenagers ruthlessly grinding on each other, before deciding enough was enough. He swam through the sea of kids before reaching the exit and stepping out.

He poured his vodka into the grass before starting towards the dorms. Out of nowhere he ran into Max and Chloe.

Chloe looked hard, her expression unwavering and furious as she stomped towards the party in a rage, Max tailing her.

Warren called out to Max. "Yoo, Super Max!"

"Warren! Thanks for the PDF earlier. That info was really good, and super duper helped. Thank you so much." Her face took a disgusted expression. "Jesus Warren you reek of alcohol! How much did you drink?"

Warren frowned. "Do I really? I had half of a drink." 

Max shrugged. "I dunno. Hey, have you seen Nathan in there. We need to find him. Like now."

"If I'd have seen him, I probably wouldn't be alive right now." Warren smiled.

"Oh, Warren that may just be more literal than you think...Stay safe tonight okay? Avoid Nathan at all costs if you see him. He's dangerous Warren. And I'm really serious."

"I hear you loud and clear." Max and Chloe looked ready to walk off. "Wait Max, before you guy...Can we take a selfie? It sounds weird but I, well...I don't have any pictures of us together and..."

"Sure." She smiled as Chloe started getting more and more impatient by the minute.

"Max, we don't have time for this! God knows where Nathan is right now!"

"Chloe, calm down! It'll take a minute." Max reassured her friend, as she fished for her camera.

"Whatever! I'll just meet you inside." Chloe said as she stomped off, determined and set on whatever the fuck her mission was.

"Fine. See you inside." Max called as she walked into the cluster-fuck that was the vortex party.

Max held up the camera, smiling wildly, Warren doing the same. 

The camera clicked, the photo printed, and Max looked back to the party antsy. She quickly handed Warren the photo. "I really have to go. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Got it-" 

And before Warren could even say goodbye, she was off. Warren sighed as he placed the photo in his pocket, and continued on his quest back to his dorm. 

He walked by at least five couples making out, with the realization of just how lonely Warren actually was. He'd been at Blackwell for four years, and he'd never had a girlfriend, or hell, even a crush till Max. It made him feel isolated. Sure, his friends were nice, and all, but Warren just wanted to know what it was like to be loved, in a different type of way. 

He sighed as he entered the dorm room, which was completely silent and completely empty. He trudged down the hall to his room, when he heard sobs coming from a room near his own. He quickly realized whose room it was.

 _'Oh shit!'_ He thought.  _'It's Nathan's!'_

Warren approached silently, not daring to make a sound. Thankfully, the door was creaked open ever so slightly, so Warren could hear just about everything. For a moment he heard nothing but Nathan's sobs, before Nathan dialed a number. The call went to voicemail. He heard Nathan sniff as he took a deep breath.

"Max...It's Nathan" Warren's breath shifted in confusion as Nathan continued to speak, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt Kate, or Rachel, or Warren, or... I didn't want to hurt anybody. Everybody...used me. Mr. Jefferson is coming for you next. He's coming for me now...I'm sorry."

Warren heard a click from Nathan ending the call. His heart was pounding faster than a mosquito in the summer. He could feel his heartbeat all through his head and through his ears as he slowly approached to Nathan's room, hand hovering above the handle. He had to make sure Nathan was okay. He had to know what was going on. He had to.

He took one more solid breath, before slowly opening the door.

Nathan sat on the floor, looking like a deer in headlights. His face was absolutely pale, probably from the door opening. His hair was a mess, and tear-tracks stained his face and his eyes were completely red from crying.

His voice was reduced to a whisper as he look up, stunned. " _Warren?!?"_

"Nathan, you need to tell me what the hell is going on right now. Beat me up. Choke me. Hell, shoot me for all I care. But I need to know the truth. What's going on, and why are you and Max involved?"

Nathan seemed to gasp for words as sweat beaded down his forehead. "Warren, I'm dying tonight. I'm dying tonight, probably within an hour. He's coming for me Warren, and he'll kill you too if you get in his way. You need to get out of here!"

"Nathan, I'm not letting you die tonight. Who's coming for you?"

"Jefferson! You heard the fucking call! Jefferson! And he'll be here any minute to kill me so you need to leave Warren! I'm not letting you suffer because of my stupid screw-up life!"

Warren stood agape. "Nathan, if this is true, you don't have to wait like a duck for your fucking death-sentence! You have to hide! I'll call the police!

"What's the use? He'll never get caught. He'll blame it all on me, the boy who's crazy, who's fucking insane. He always does." He sobbed again.

"Nathan, what do you mean by 'all'? You know what, I don't care right now, but I'm begging you. Come to my room, and talk to me  _please._ I want to help you. You're really scaring me."

"Why are you doing this? Look at what I've done to you...You're eye, your neck...Warren, I've hurt you. Just let me die, so I can't hurt anyone else."

"NO." Warren sent with conviction. "I can't do that. I don't care how many times we've fought. I can't let you give up like this. I have no idea what the fuck is happening, but Nathan Prescott, I know none of it's your fault. So come to my room,  _and talk to me."_

With his jaw-dropped, and tears flowing, Nathan Prescott let Warren help him up, and into his room, locking the door behind them. He let Nathan sit on the bed as Warren sat on the floor, ears open.

Nathan's shoulders slumped, tired from crying and tired from the weight of the world. 

Warren looked up at him. "Nathan...Tell me everything."

Nathan took one good look at the room, and one good look at Warren. 

And told him everything. He told him about the dark room, he told him about Mr. Jefferson, he told him about Kate and how he still felt disgusting for letting it progress like it did, how he actually doesn't know what happened to Rachel Amber, about how his life became an absolute cluster-fuck, about how his life was a living hell of fear and manipulation since the beginning of freshman year, and just how Max got involved.

"...Max figured it out, Warren. She figured everything out. He's  _scared,_ Warren. He's scared. He knows I've given her too much, so he needs to get rid of me. He's coming. He wants me dead Warren. He's going for Max too." Nathan finally finished. He looked at Warren, the expression on his face nervous. 

Warren's eyes were wide at everything he's heard. He understood most of it- he made Nathan repeat what he didn't.

" _Holy shit..."_ Warren sat, still speechless. "Nathan I have to call the police. If Jefferson has been getting away with this for God-knows-how long, he's probably hurt so many girls-"

"Warren you don't understand. If the dark room is discovered, it's getting pinned on  _me._ They're gonna believe the suave photographer over the mentally ill kid, It's no use."

"He can't get away with this-"

"He already has and he just will."

"I can't believe this! This is fucking outra-"

"Keep your voice down!" Nathan said frantically.

Warren softened, "I'll figure out what to do in the morning. Just stay here. I've gotta text Max and make sure she's okay." Warren opened his phone, extremely focused on the task at hand.

Nathan looked guiltily at his feet. "Warren, I haven't told you everything..."

Warren stood up, sitting next to Nathan on the bed.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's not any worse than what I've already heard. Give it to me."

"Remember how I said he would...get random girls he thought were 'innocent'?"

"Yeah."

Nathan's eyes shifted. "Well, there was one time. It was awhile ago, in sophomore year."

"What?" Warren said, getting an edge to his voice.

"He did a shoot with a boy. The only boy he's ever done to this day."

"Aw, jeez. Who was it?" Warren, got very concerned. "Don't tell me it was you."

"No Warren. God, I wish."

"Who was it, than? I hope he's okay."

A moment of silence passed.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"It was you."

And before Warren could reply or react, the worst footsteps Warren's ever heard before approached. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need to @ me, my tumblr is im-the-loser-now! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	4. Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooot woot whats up yall! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warren wanted to scream. A teacher Warren had trusted and Max adored was right outside his door and ready to kill the boy shivering in fear next to him and most likely able to make Warren's death an 'accident', and on top of that, the man that him kidnapped in sophomore year without a singe recollection in his memory.

His mouth was dry as he struggled for air. He could feel his pulse pounding in him, and every heartbeat getting louder and louder in his chest, as if he were going to explode

He opened his mouth to speak, but a hand was quickly shoved onto his lips to prevent him from doing so. Nathan's eyes pleaded and begged, as they heard a door open across the hall.

The footsteps shook throughout the hall. They were heavier than the tension in the air. They heard quiet humming, as the footsteps that may as well have belonged to an elephant came closer.  They came to a brief stop before planting themselves outside his door.

There was a knock at his door. Warren felt his throat close, and he felt like he was gasping for air. Nathan's eyes were bloodshot, as he looked at Warren fear engulfing his face. 

Warren mouthed furiously at him. 'GET IN THE CLOSET. GET IN THE CLOSET!', pointing vigorously to the aforementioned closet. 

Nathan nodded, trying to as quietly as possible scramble into the closet. 

In as confident a voice he could manage, he yelled out a quick "Coming!"

He shuffled slowly to the door, making sure his closet door had closed by the time he arrived to the door.

He felt sweat seeping through his white shirt as he felt his hand sweat stick to the cold door knob. He opened the door. 

The monster that was Mark Jefferson stood before Warren, his fake kind eyes eyeing him up and down. "Hello...remind me, Is it Warren or Warner?"

"Warren." He replied quickly, trying to sound casual.

"That's what I thought. Wanted to make sure though." He shifted his weight, exulting confidence from every slimy pore in his body. "Anyhow, have you seen Nathan? I've got to discuss some of his work in class. Are you guys friends?"

"W-we talk sometimes."

Jefferson sighed. "You know, I'm really worried about him. I'm sure as his peer and dorm mate, you've heard about his life. He's had it really hard. He really he is a good kid though." Jefferson leaned against the wall next to the door. "He's slipping. Hasn't been himself lately."

Warren wanted to dropkick this man into the sun. ' _Why do you think that is, fuckface?'_

He fake smiled like his life depended on it, because truthfully it did. "I'll try and talk to him."

Jefferson's gross smile smiled back. "Would you? That would be fantastic." He stood up straight. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago, I saw him head out to the vortex club party." Warren said, slightly shuffling his feet.

"Ah, of course, why didn't I think of that!" He paused. "And why isn't a fine young man like yourself not at the party tonight?"

Warren gulped. "Oh you know, it's not really my scene-"

"When I was your age, I was a party animal. Hard to imagine an old man like me at a party, I know, but it's true. These are the best years of your life. Go out, have fun!" He studied Warren's face. 

"Yes, sir?"

"I was just thinking.  You have a...'cool vibe' as the kids say. You should come in and pose for my class sometime. You'd be good for the freshman photographers."

Warren was less than a millisecond away from tackling him to the ground.  _'Is that why you kidnapped me? Is that why you did this?'_

"I'll think about it."

"As you should." He turned to leave. "I'll see you around Warren. Lemme know what you decide."

"Bye." Warren muttered as he watched Jefferson walk away.

He closed the door and waited a second or two before going to open his closet door, freeing Nathan from the cramped depths of his closet.

He. Was. Fuming.

"Did you hear him!?! 'You've heard about his life. He's had it really hard.' He just says that shit to people?!? I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"That would be amazing." Warren paused. "You should stay in my room tonight. He's still out there-"

"I can't. If he finds out that I'm here, he's going to get you too-"

"Okay, but what if he hurts  _you?_ I don't think I could live with myself, if I knew I could've-"

Nathan cut him off with a scoff. "Trust me, there's nothing you can do. If Jefferson doesn't kill me, something else will. You can't help someone like me. Besides I don't deserve it."

"Well first of all, you're wrong. You may have been an asshat, and yesterday I would've agreed with you. But now I know better. I know why and how, and if anything, you don't deserve to die. Just stay for tonight. Til everyone's back at least. Humor me, please."

Nathan's eyes were wide, with surprise and uncertainty. He nodded hesitantly and nervously, as Warren opened up the couch bed. 

"Why do you even have this? You know we all have dorms right?" Nathan said, almost like the Nathan Warren has known.

"Ugh, don't laugh. When I moved into the dorm in the August of freshman year, my mom thought it would be a good investment, in case any of my friends wanted to have a sleepover." Warren braced himself.

Nathan laughed. "That's gold. I have to admire the foward thinking though. She was right though, guess it came in handy." 

Warren smiled. "I guess your right."

As soon as the bed was set up, Warren threw some blankets and one of his pillows on the bed for him.

Nathan sat down on the newly prepared bed. Warren sat next to him.

"How?" Warren asked, breaking the silence.

Nathan looked at him, caught off guard. "What?"

"How did he do it? How did Jefferson...how could he do that to me?"

Guilt flashed on Nathan's face. "I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. It was around the second time Jefferson got me involved in his 'art'...."

 

 

 

 

 

_"...Tell me Nathan. What is innocence to you?" Jefferson proposed, adjusting one of the mabt lights in the dark room._

_A sophomore Nathan looked at him confused, the chair moving back just a little. "Uh... being free from guilt?"_

_Jefferson pondered. "Something like that." He paused. "Think of it this way. What makes someone innocent?"_

_"Being free from crime?"_

_"Okay...here. How about what makes someone pure?"_

_"Not having sex or drugs?"_

_"That's what everyone thinks. But as an artist, I believe purity is being free from the weight of the world. Not knowing the outcome of life and not caring a damn about it. Free from the worry of consequences or what comes tomorrow. Happy. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_Nathan nodded his head vigerously. He wanted desperately to be approved of by the professor, and everything he said made sense anyway._

_"Would you say...For example, that theatre student, Casey Dranson, is innocent?"_

_"Hell no! She does it with everybody! And she gets high off her ass everyday-"_

_"I beg to differ." Jefferson stopped him. "Everything she does is with no remorse. She doesn't care whose looking or who knows. She could hardly care about anything else. She's innocent because she's free from the anguish of the world. Or our last model, Sandra. Carefree. Nothing in the world could touch her."_

_Key word being could, in the past tense. Now, when Nathan see's her in the hallway, she looks almost dead. Her under eye bags match those of a raccoon, and she's always avoiding everyone's eyes. She's changed._

_"Do you understand?" Jefferson said, dragging Nathan out of his thoughts._

_"Um...Not quite."_

_"What's the most innocent encounter you've ever had, you'd say? Based on my criteria?"_

_Nathan pondered for a moment. "Uh...last year, there was this boy who lost his laptop that I helped. He was crying, and was an absolute mess. His face was really red, and uh.... He was really upset." He paused. "You know what nevermind he really wasn't that innocent I guess, he seemed really worried-"_

_"No!" Jefferson cut him off again. "That's perfect. Exactly what I'm talking about. So upset over a laptop, that probably wasn't even worth that much. I assume he's a scholarship student?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Yeah. One of the kids who got the full Prescott scholarship. He said his mom had saved up for a month just to get it for him."_

_"Ah, so there was emotional value? Makes sense. Being so broken up by the loss of a precious gift...so very pure. Do you know him?"_

_"Not really. I know about him. His name is Warren Graham, he's one of the science kids. Apparently he has a crazy high GPA, and he comes from a not-that rich family."_

_Unbeknownst to Nathan, the cogs in the professor's head were turning. He had a plan already._

_"Warren Graham, you said? Interesting." He put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm proud of you. A lot of great work in the classroom and our private studies. Let's head back to campus."_

_Nathan beamed at the praise. He followed without another word as Jefferson led him out of the dark room and out to the front of the barn, where they both got into their seperate cars and drove off._

 

 

 

_The following day, Nathan sat in his dorm after classes had finally finished that day. It was a long day, full of boring essays, and equations, and elements, and some random lesson about composition in photography that they had learned freshman year. Boring._

_He looked over to his med bottle that had fell on the floor as his mind drifted to a reflection of his new relationship with his professor._

_Truthfully, he didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he felt disgusting everytime he had to watch some helpless girl get doped up and posed against her will, but on the other hand the photos truly were beautiful, and the praise he got from Jefferson unmatched every other feeling he'd ever had. It was like he was lacking something for so long, and he was finally getting his fill. It didn't help that the dark room was funded by his own family money-_

_Speaking of which, his dark room phone vibrated. It was a text from Jefferson._

**_New model, be at the barn at 7._ **

_Nathan responded quickly._

**_got it_ **

_He slipped on his jacket, and headed out too make sure he wasn't late, since it was already 6:30_

_When he arrived to the barn, he slowly descended to the high security door, and out in the combination that only he and Jefferson knew._

_He couldn't have prepared himself for what he saw._

_Warren was on the floor, hands bound, under bright lights of white._

_He looked helpless, drool escaping his mouth, barely conscious. His eyes were lazily darting around the room, his breaths heavy and hard. His eyes landed on Nathan._

_"Help me...please..help..."_

_Nathan put his hands over his mouth, tears threatening to spill._

_Jefferson looked back at him from his camera._

_"Good, you're here. Really, thank you for this recommendation. These shots are tremendous! This boy just radiates purity and naïveity. It really is just like trapping sunlight in a corner, all for yourself. I've never seen a boy with this type of purity aura. Amazing!"_

_Nathan looked at him, trying to manage a smile, from the incoming tears. His eyes darted back to Warren._

_"Where...what...water... thirsty."_

_"Get our model some water, would you Nathan?"_

_Nathan nodded silently as he went to the small kitchen in the bunker and filled up a cup of tap water._

_He came back and leaned next to Warren. His skin was and his spaced out eyes stared at him as he slowly brought the cup to his lips. Since Warren couldn't sit up, it was quite a struggle to get him to drink. Nathan had to hold his head in his lap, as he tried to best not to spill the water on his clothes._

_"Who...who..are..you...."_

_Nathan didn't have the heart to respond, as he wiped up the outsides of his mouth with his sleeve._

_"Very good. Could you pose him for me? Hm. One knee up and the other leg straight, his head on the left shoulder- no, my left- make be sure he doesn't lean- perfect!"_

_A series of clicks were heard as the photographer fufilled his vision._

_An two hours passed of this routine. Nathan would pose Warren, Jefferson would just click click away on his camera._

_"I think I'm satisfied." He turned to Nathan. "Take a photo. He's all yours."_

_Nathan was caught off guard. "W-what?"_

_"You heard me. He's all yours. Fufill a vision, what do you see?"_

_"I don't think I can-"_

_"Nonsense. You're a brilliant photographer. I trust your vision."_

_Nathan gulped. He had to impress after Jefferson had hyped him like that._

_He nodded uncertainly, and proceeded to pose Warren. He stuck up both his knees, to make sure he wouldn't slip. He placed his arms above him, almost like a heart shape, but straighter, making sure his fingers barely touched his forehead._

_He spread his legs a little to get over Warren's knees, standing above him for an aerial shot._

_He only took one photo._

_Jefferson took the camera from him, and examined the photo._

_"I'm impressed. Nice use of light and pose to get vulnerability. It's almost angelic." He started to pack up the camera. "I trust you can get Warren back to the dorm safe?"_

_Nathan nodded frantically, desperate to get out of the bunker._

_"Alright. Make sure he gets to his dorm. And don't be seen with Warren like that. If you're caught, say he's drunk and you're taking him back." He turned off a light. "Have a goodnight. Very exellent work today."_

_"Thank you, good night." Nathan said back, leaning down to try his best to pick up Warren_

_Damn, this guy is heavy._

_Eventually, he settled on this awkward drag thing off his shoulder. As soon as Warren was safely strapped in the backseat, after a tiring lugging up the stairs, he started the car back to Blackwell._

_Once again, with the awkward lugging, Nathan made his way back to both of their dorms, dragging Warren along. Luck was on his side tonight, because everyone had already snuck out, or tied in for the night, and on top of that, Warren's door was unlocked. He wasted no time putting him on the bed as best he could, before fleeing back to his room, and finally let out the tears that had been threatening him all night._

_As he cried himself to sleep, one thing in his mind became clear._

**_'I'm going to burn that room, if it's the last thing I do.'_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Warren' s mouth stood agape. 

"Warren, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. If I had known that saying your name would've-"

"It's not your fault. It's Jefferson's."

"No, Warren, it's mine-" Tears had started leaking from his eyes.

"Fine then. I forgive you."

Nathan looked at him, a shocked look on his face. "What?"

"I forgive you. Because it wasn't even your fault. I'm upset, I'll admit to that. But not because of  _you._ This wasn't your fault Nathan."

Through tears, the other boy responded, in disbelief. " _Thank you."_ He whispered.

"It's my pleasure. I promise you Nathan, somehow or someway, Jefferson is going down. He can't get away with this. I'll testify against him. I don't care."

"I-i don't know what to say. I never thought anyone would actually believe the mentally ill kid with daddy issues.""

"You don't have to say anything. Trust me." Warren paused, letting a comfortable silence hang in the air. He stood up. "We should get to sleep. I've got work tomorrow. I want you to come."

"I mean, I guess..." Nathan replied, getting set up for sleep.

Warren did the same, sliding his comforter over his pants. He turned off the lights.

"One more thing...Does Jefferson still have the photos?" Warren called from his bed.

"Yes. He keeps them all labeled and organized in these atrocious red binders...Do you want yours?"

"Kinda. It's hard to explain, you know?"

"I'll see if I can show you sometime, but I doubt I can get you the binder." Nathan's obvious undeserved guilt hung in the air. "I'm so sorry Warren."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. Get some sleep." Warren turned over on his side. "Good night."

 "Good night. And thank you... for everything."

"Don't thank me. Just go to sleep."

Those were the last words of the night as both boys fell asleep to the pitter-patter of feet coming back from the party, lucky to be alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, dunno when the next one'll be up but you know it's a grind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a comment or a kudo.


End file.
